


【授翻/Hannibal】The Fault In My Code

by erming1122



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gaslighting, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Romance, Someone Help Will Graham, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will Graham doesn't want a soulmate, Will Graham finds his soulmate in mental institution, Will Graham is a psychiatrist, Will Graham works with soulmates, mystery thriller, 中文, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erming1122/pseuds/erming1122
Summary: 灵魂伴侣au：人们会在和自己的灵魂伴侣对视的一瞬间找到另一半。而在对视发生的第二天早晨醒来后，他们会发现自己双眼中的一只眼睛的颜色变得和灵魂伴侣的一样。Will•Graham避免直视人们的眼睛。他从来都不想要一个灵魂伴侣，不想被外界告知他应该和谁有联系，他无法忍受这一点，所以不了谢谢。作为一名心理医生，他研究那些通过各种方式失去他们的灵魂伴侣的人，社会系统的某一部分将寻找灵魂伴侣的过程看作一个人所能做的最重要的事情。在Jack•Crawford的胁迫下，will做了那个凶手以灵魂伴侣为猎杀目标的咨询顾问。为了了解凶手如何选择灵魂伴侣作为猎杀目标，will不得不寻求臭名昭著的Lecter医生的帮助。但是，当他直视了Hannibal的眼睛时，事情变得糟糕起来。第二天早晨当他醒来时，一只眼睛是蓝色的，另一只眼睛是褐红色的。他从来都不想要一个灵魂伴侣，尤其是一个因为谋杀了几十个人并且吃掉他们而身陷监狱的人。Hannibal则认为这是令人愉悦的——自从他被关起来以后他就变得无聊得可怕。浪漫，惊险，故意伤害，神秘，灵魂伴侣与现实扭曲，脾气暴躁的Will•Graham





	1. 第一章: 两只蓝眼睛

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fault in My Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505733) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0). 

“我已经有一个灵魂伴侣了，Graham医生。你可以看着我的眼睛。”

“有些人说他们的眼睛会变色，甚至在看到一个有灵魂伴侣的人之后也是如此。《多角恋法案》就是这样通过的。”

“我对你的了解已经足够深了，我可以十分有把握地说，我们不会是灵魂伴侣，”Jack干巴巴地说。

“很好。”

“你至少看一下文件好吗?”

Will低头看了一眼他们中间的文件夹，然后把它拉近一些以备仔细检阅，无意识地咬着大拇指。说实话，这周围是一个不错的环境。联邦调查局的Jack•Crawford把他堵在他最喜欢的公园里，这儿阳光明媚，鸟儿们肆无忌惮地叽叽喳喳。孩子们正沿着一个小斜坡玩耍。Will必须表现得礼貌一些。

“我现在正从事灵魂伴侣的悲伤辅导工作，Jack，”他一边说着，一边打开了文件夹。照片上是一具可怕的尸体，从中间被切开成两部分在床上放着，他并没有被这惊吓到，尽管本应如此。Jack不会将他堵在一个不错的地方给他看花园的设计图。他拿出另一张照片，照片中尸体的左边眼睛里插着一块镜子碎片。右边的眼睛被摘出了，眼眶里空荡荡的。

”据我所知灵魂伴侣的悲伤辅导，那些失去灵魂伴侣的人，他们不得不尝试生活在一个没有另一半的世界里。”

“而这个人让灵魂伴侣感受到了这种类型的悲痛......”他看向另一张照片，叹了口气。“我已经多年没有做过心理侧写了。很多年。”

“我只是需要你看一下。”

“我不想看，”他低着头盯着那些照片说。这使他的眼睛，两只实心的海蓝色眼睛，发烫。“你知道看意味着什么。”

“我明白Bloom博士跟我说过的，她介绍你说是她见过的最他妈好的侧写师。她还说过，你曾经走进一个房间，就注意到了血液的流动轨迹，然后说你希望血液能分布得更加均匀，因为你想看看它在灯泡上是什么样子的。”

“他希望灯泡溅上血液。”Will停顿了一下说道，他合上文件，揉揉眼睛。“他想看看需要多少血才能让灯泡溅满血。”

“你看到了这一点。你的移情能力依旧是心理学界讨论的课题——”

“你认为他们会尊重其他医生对隐私权的需求——”Will打断了他。

“——你的知识和你对灵魂伴侣心理行为的理解让你抓住了几个极度危险的人。”Jack说完了他的话。“这明显是一场掠夺灵魂伴侣的犯罪，你从这些照片就能看出来。纯粹的愤怒。这已经是他第二次这么做了，如果我们对他的分析是正确的话，他将在一个月内再次发动袭击。”

“我在新闻上看到了第一个案子，”Will说，用手掌托着下巴。他端详着Jack那条极其难看的佩斯利花纹领带。“他垂涎。选择他认为应该成为他灵魂伴侣的人，然后用死亡使他们成为他的灵魂伴侣。”

“这是一个失去了灵魂伴侣的男人激情犯罪吗?”

Will嘲讽地哼了一声，摇头表示否定。有灵魂伴侣的人在失去“挚爱”之后犯下激情犯罪，不仅会被判以轻刑，而且人们也会同情他、理解他，给予他温声细语的安抚，而不是愤怒地绷紧嘴巴。如果被判刑，他们的牢狱生活更应该被称之为假期。

“他的尸体有留下什么痕迹吗?”Will问道。

“精液，唾液......一点血迹，但不足以继续调查。”

“我真的不想做这个，Jack。”Will说。

“我知道，自从Hobbs之后......”

“停止这个话题，”他客气地说。然后把下嘴唇卷进嘴里，润湿了嘴唇，讥笑起来。“Molly不会高兴的。”

“任何你可以用来强硬拒绝的法律都是没有意义的。她和你在一起，但你们不是灵魂伴侣。”

“对，”Will同意，不是第一次因为这一点而感到如释重负。“是的，我们不是灵魂伴侣。”

-

Molly为一家小型约会中介所工作，这家约会中介所通过各种方式帮助人们找到自己的灵魂伴侣。话虽如此，她和Will都不太喜欢这种被强迫和他们感觉亲近的人约会的事情，所以当有一次颠簸的列车突然停住使Molly甩到Will身上时，他们意外地看到了对方的眼睛。而他们都解脱地哭了出来因为第二天他们的眼睛没有发生变化。

从那以后他们就在一起了。

“还是两只蓝眼睛?”Molly在Will进家门的时候开玩笑地问道。他们二人都不精通制作美食，但她按照Pinterest【照片分享网站】上的食谱做了一个好吃的要命的自制披萨。

“还是两只蓝眼睛，”他安慰她。空气中弥漫着烤面团和辣酱的味道。

“我同事Carla两天前帮一个男人建立他的账户，结果昨天来的时候他的眼睛就变成了一只绿色一只棕色。他今天来要求退款因为他现如今根本用不到那个账户了，”Molly从厨房走出来，在Will的脸颊上轻轻一吻。“老板要给她奖金，但我不懂为什么这样。”

“你们的系统起作用了，这就是为什么。这样他就不用在她两周内犹豫不决然后在月底私奔的时候买结婚礼物了。”

“你就是这样对你的客户说的吗?”

“我们列出了他们生活中仍然存在的美好事物，然后讨论培养什么样的兴趣爱好习惯才能帮助他们走出家门，这样他们就可以重新建立个人界限，维持稳定的社交圈以保证正常的生活运转。”

“你的博士学位起了很大作用啊，”Molly挪揄道。

他笑着走进厨房，从橱柜里拿了一个玻璃杯打算接水喝。当看到另一边的空洗碗槽里的两个杯子时，Will停顿了一下，盯着它们，感到一丝怒火在他身体里酝酿。

“我不会做干酪面包，但因为知道你喜欢它，我就开始从做生面团学起，”Molly跟在他后面说。她漫不经心地拍了拍Will的屁股，然后越过他走到到洗碗池旁边去拿抹布。“我甚至加了新鲜的大蒜而不是大蒜盐，因为你上次抱怨了。”

“是你告诉Jack·Crawford让他跟着我去公园的吗?”Will问道。“或者他只是擅长猜测?”

Molly看起来不打算说谎。她把柜台上大片有做饭痕迹的地方收拾干净，然后将金色的头发别在耳后。

“是我告诉他的，因为我觉得你更喜欢在公共场所谈论那种事情，而不是在自己家里。”

“那倒是真的，”Will同意。他大口大口地喝水，以免让自己控制不住大喊大叫。

“你会去帮他吗，Will?”

他喝完了水，余味中带有一点铁锈味，因为政府已经懒得修理水管了。他在手中转着杯子，思考着。反复思考。“如果我不去帮忙，他就会继续杀人。他们已经和Bloom谈过了，而她让他们来找我咨询。这意味着她不能确定案子的情况，但她知道我可以。她不至于大意到随便让人来找我。”

“如果你愿意帮忙?”Molly问道。她擦完柜台，皱着眉头看向Will。“如果你去帮忙的话后果会怎么样?”

“……Molly，我从事那种类型工作的时候你还不认识我。那时的我并不友好。”

“有些人会说你现在也不是很友好，”她说。不过她脸上的笑容有些消退了。她蓝色的眼睛仍然像未受干扰的浅水一样纯正，瞳孔边缘没有一点绿或蓝的杂色。Will惊叹于这还没有被灵魂伴侣配对的、没有一丝被其他颜色所污染的眼睛颜色。和Molly在一起三年了，这颜色从来没有改变过。每次看到这双眼睛的颜色，他都会因为没有变化而感到安心得想哭。

“我不清楚。我可能会再次发病，我也许会......失去一部分自我。”他又往杯子里接满水，为了让手有事可做。“如果我看到了某个人的眼睛怎么办？如果我陷入自己的思想太深怎么办？如果我陷得太深，我就会和现在不一样了。你对我的认识也会和现在不一样了。”

“你已经告诉我很多关于你为联邦调查局做的事情了。但是我不介意重新了解你，如果你不介意的话。”

There it was【就在那儿。】。Molly并不介意。这一次，Will小口地啜饮着水，盯着头顶上那个懒洋洋地转动着的吊扇，让矿物质的味道在嘴中慢慢挥散。

“他在寻找灵魂伴侣，”Will说道。

“至少这意味着你和我是安全的，”Molly安慰他。

Molly很安全。Will·Graham打算帮助联邦调查局追捕一名杀手。幸运的是，他还没有灵魂伴侣。

_

飞机是一个糟糕的但可以避免眼神接触的地方。每个人都是陌生人，然而总有人会幻想在一次旅行度假中就可以遇见自己灵魂的另一半。Will可以用双手和一只脚就可以数清有多少家航空公司在广告上宣传某人在国际旅途中小睡一觉后发现自己的一只眼睛变了颜色，因为他们和飞机上的某个陌生人眼神接触了。“你可以在飞往Cincinnati【地名】的商务航班上遇到你的那个‘TA’？Tacoma航空公司会将这个憧憬实现成真。”

Will发现他自己挤在一个靠窗的座位上，旁边坐着一个喋喋不休的人，大抵是因为他有两只相同颜色的眼睛，而他们都是拥有颜色相同的双眼。只有当Will拿出文件并开始查阅它们的时候，那些说话的人才最终安静了下来。他们一定是看到文件里的尸体了。

然后，Will打电话给了Alana，因为联邦调查局会报销话费......没有别的原因。

“是你让Jack·Crawford来找我的吗？”他接通电话后问道。

“我告诉他你有着我没有的洞察力，但我也建议他不要去打扰你。”Alana说道。尽管几年过去了，她还是听出了他的声音。

“我要去巴尔的摩。”

“那是最后一具尸体出现的地方，对吗？”Alana问。

“Jack想让我看看犯罪现场。今天早上，他还接到了巴尔的摩州立精神病犯罪医院的Chilton医生的电话，说那里的一名犯人掌握了关于这个案子的信息。”

“听起来破案有点希望了，”Alana嘲弄地评价。他们都记得Frederick•Chilton，一个绝对谈不上让人喜爱的同学。

“既然你无意间把Chilton送到了我面前，我就要利用你作为筹码让他允许我和那个犯人谈一谈。你知道，他一直对你有好感。”

“Margot从不让我忘记这件事情，”她叹了口气说道。

“Margot近况如何？”

“还不错。我会告诉她你来过电话的。”Alana停顿了一下，在Will再次翻阅文件时。他旁边座位上的那个话很多的人已经睡着了。“那个犯人是谁？”

“Hannibal•Lecter，”Will回答。

“所以你是打算主动告诉我这件事，还是打算等我问你呢？”Alana想知道。

她就像Will一样敏锐。

“我还以为你不会问呢，”他说。

“什么，就因为我是他的教学助理？”她笑着说，但并不完全是出自真心的。“Will，那是很多年前的事了。事实上，很久之前在我成为董事会中的一员时，他告诉我他以我为荣。”

“他也曾经说过一旦有机会，他会吃掉你，”Will提醒她。

“谢天谢地，对他来说，我什么都不知道可比在烤炉里成为烤肉有用多了，”Alana打趣道。“你以前见过他吗？”

“没有。”

“......我还是不建议你去找Lecter咨询。他可能有关于这个案子的信息，但如果他现在才决定分享，那肯定没有什么好的原因。”

“我和他以前从没有交集过，所以这要么让我获得优势，要么让我失去优势。至少，我没有像其他人一样到处发表关于他的学说。他们上了他的访客黑名单。”

“听着，我可以说我是因为没有意识到他的真面目才‘幸存'下来的，但这并不意味着我会看轻他。Will......”她犹豫了一会，努力想找到合适的词。“我实在想不出一个好听的说法。”

“那就说得难听点，Alana，”他催促道。

“我认为他一眼就能看出你用来思考的方式。Lecter会利用它把你嚼碎再把你吐出来。他会深入你的大脑......你也读过有关Hannibal•Lecter的报告，他不像其他的精神病罪犯。”

“是的，”Will同意。有足够多的研究让他意识到了绝大多数研究Hannibal•Lecter并发表论文的人其实并不了解这个男人。当Chilton医生允许Lecter在期刊上发表自己的文章时，这再次证明了Will的看法。

“你很长时间没有为联邦调查局工作了。在调查小组后面对凶手进行侧写是一回事，而和Lecter医生呆在同一间屋子又完全是另一回事了。”

“如果他有关于案子的情报，Alana......我不认为Jack能够得到。你了解Jack的为人处事。”

“我了解Jack，”Alana表示同意。

“所以去和Lecter谈话是调查必要的一部分，”Will说。“我打电话主要是想告诉你，如果你在巴尔的摩，我想见见你。”

“转移话题对我来说没有用的，Will。”

“那么，如果你允许的话，他们会让我去和Lecter谈话的。”他回答。

“请小心点......你知道，我真的希望人们不要去打扰你。你已经做得够多了，我听到的都是关于你的灵魂伴侣的悲伤咨询研究的好消息。”

“谢谢你的关心。”

“还没有遇到属于你的灵魂伴侣吗？”Alana问道。

“我已经有Molly了，”他辩解道。Molly比任何灵魂伴侣都要好。和她在一起是一个积极的选择，这听起来比因为“灵魂伴侣”而被强迫在一起要浪漫得多。

“替我向她问好。在飞机上也要睡一会儿，好吗？”

“我会的。”

但他没有睡觉，只是继续阅读那些文件，盯着图片上那两个眼睛被挖出来的人的尸体。凶手移除了那只改变了颜色的眼睛，那只不“属于他”的眼睛。对于Will来说，弄清凶手这样做的缘由是很容易的。尽管图片一点也没有传达出灵魂伴侣的愤怒，也没有失去的痛苦，只有贪婪和渴求。

他不得不重新回到犯罪现场，品味那里的空气和一直挥散不去的尖叫。一想到要踏进这样一个地方，Will的胃里就有翻滚的感觉，但是他还是会去犯罪现场。Molly说他能救人，Jack说他是唯一能帮忙的人，而巴尔的摩州立精神病犯罪医院里有个精神病罪犯声称他知道一些关于这个案件事情。

他差不多已经错过了灵魂伴侣的悲伤咨询会。

-

Frederick•Chilton有一双棕色的眼睛。Will的目光投向两人面前的桌子，端详着，双手紧握背在背后。这样如果他不得不将手握成拳头时，另一个医生就不会看见了。

“Bloom医生昨晚给我打了个电话，说你要来。我还接到了Crawford探员的另一个电话，同样的内容，但更多的是确保我会配合你的工作。正如我对他们二人所保证的那样，我非常乐意向你提供帮助，看看凶手会如何被逮捕，如果这个人被逮捕了联邦调查局会将他关押到我的机构里来。”

“我们感谢你的合作，”Will说。

“我和Bloom一起合作过数次了，Graham医生，但自从上学以后我就就没怎么见过你了。你在悲伤辅导方面工作做得好吗？”

他没有挖苦。

“我能想象出在与联邦调查局协商之后，情况就不会那么......令人兴奋了。”Chilton站在房间里，走来走去，带着一股傲慢的神态，闻起来有点像檀木的味道。他用眼角的余光看着Will，就像看他的病人一样。“但是你在这儿，而我有Hannibal•Lecter医生在楼下，他应该知道你要找的人。”

“我们需要一个尽可能私密的空间，这样我才能审问他。如果可以的话，我应该要给他一些相关资料。”

“你需要审问他多少次？”

“我还不太确定。”

“好吧。首先，他将会呆在他的牢房里。我们对Hannibal•Lecter有着严格的规定，而且我不会以任何方式或是任何形式违背它。如果你担心有人偷听，我可以在你们的两旁设置隔板，但是他会留在那里。”

“我相信Bloom博士一定告诉你了关于他的情况，试图让你为即将要见到的人做好准备，但我必须要告诉你——这是你之前从未经历过的。我也听说过你已经为好几起案件当过咨询顾问，不过我还是坚持我的说法，Graham医生。”

Will坐了下来，因为他需要时间来消化这一点。

“你可以递给他柔软的纸张，但是其他的东西不行。使用食物抽屉来交换，而不是穿过护栏。禁止给他钢笔、回形针、带有订书针的文件或者任何可能会被当作武器的东西。如果他尝试想要递给你什么东西，不要接受。如果他试图问你要一些可能成为武器的东西，就通知大厅里待命的看守。你可能觉得我是在大题小作，但是我见过新闻报刊上所没有报道过的他的另一面。”

“Lecter刚来这儿的第一年里，表现得十分听话有礼貌。有天他抱怨肚子痛，而当时看守出去抽烟休息了，没有和护士一起。”

Chilton停顿了一下，以便更好营造出氛围。Will冷冷地盯着他脖子上那条菱形花纹的领带。

“他们设法才保住了她的一只眼睛，”他最终揭露道。“Lecter的脉搏在一开始是七十二，然而在整个这么过程中，他的脉搏自始至终没有超过八十五，即使他的肩膀脱臼，即使他吞下了她的舌头。”

“我会记住这个的。”Will说道。他没打算靠Lecter那么近。

“你一定要注意距离，”Chilton强烈要求。他转过身和Will面对面，双手插在裤子口袋里。“我已经和他谈过十二次了，整整十二次。甚至Bloom博士因为曾经和他共事过也尝试了一次。毫无成果。他是不可逾越的。”

“我看看我能做些什么，”Will说。

“太好了，用你重建犯罪现场的能力，”Chilton说着，一丝兴趣让他晃着脚后跟。“你抓过很多人，尤其是涉及灵魂伴侣犯罪的案子，是这样吗？你得告诉我，因为我这里有不少灵魂伴侣，就告诉我你是怎么重建犯罪现场？不，不行，今天不可以，”他挥着手说，Will在椅子上挪了挪身子。“Bloom告诉我今天不能碰你，她还让我发了个誓。下次吧。”

“我现在就要见Lecter医生。”Will说。

在犯罪医院里，最高安全级别防护措施之一是大型的门闩。随着一声令人不安的“叮当”声门闩滑落关闭了，Will并没有因为这个声音而跳起来，但是他紧紧地抓紧了手中的文件夹。一个看守推着一辆手推车沿道走了过来，Will跟着他，将自己的脚步掩在看守身后，他想在Lecter医生看到他之前先看到Lecter医生。

Will曾旁听过法庭审判Lecter医生，主要是在旁听席支持Alana，因为她作证指控他。这个男人，被指控犯有多次一级谋杀和食人罪，平静如春天的早晨一般。即使在被判刑时，他也没有申诉。他任由自己被押走，他毫无波动的眼睛望着人群，盯着每一个议论他的人，就像把蝴蝶钉在展示板上。

他躺在用帆布制成的床上，头枕在枕头上靠着墙，眼睛闭着。Will站在围栏旁，凝视。他身型修长瘦削，尽管被囚禁，但并没有肌肉萎缩的迹象。一本食谱立在他的胸口上，Will盯着看了五秒钟，他睁开了眼睛。

“无论在哪里，我都能认出那种须后水，”他拖长腔调慢悠悠地说。“当Alana Bloom还是我的助教的时候，她经常来我的办公室，脖子和嘴巴附近都是这股难闻的气味。”

“我一直收到它作为圣诞礼物，”他说。

沿着房间的墙壁，多处天花板与墙壁的交际处被精致的细节所覆盖，从艾菲尔铁塔到看起来像是意大利的教堂。大片大片的纸张淹没了一张被固定在地板上的桌子。各种颜色的笔散落在上面。

“圣诞节，”Lecter说，他坐了起来，啪的一声把书合上放在胸前。“我每年都给Alana寄圣诞贺卡，她也每年都向我致谢。”

“Bloom博士向来都很有礼貌。”

“请坐，Graham医生。我相信穿过大厅，那里的壁橱里有椅子。至少听起来是这样。”Lecter站了起来，穿着米白色的连身衣，虽然头发梳得整整齐齐，但他的皮肤还是有点蜡黄。

“看守正在帮我拿，还有隔板。”

“隔板？”Lecter皱起了眉头。“啊，你的意思是这是私事。我很感兴趣。”

看守回来了，在灯光下Will注意到了两只颜色不同的眼睛。一只是榛子一样黄褐色的，另一只是松树一样的绿色。Will帮他放置了隔板，他对Chilton允许一个有灵魂伴侣的人在最高安全级别处工作感到奇怪。通常情况下，拥有社会害怕失去的东西，却让其如此接近危险是件极其糟糕的事情。他不确定Chilton是平等地对待灵魂伴侣，还是嫉妒因为他自己的眼睛仍是同样的颜色。

等到东西都为Will准备好后，Lecter才坐下来，优雅地把一条腿放到另一条腿上。Will端详着他的下巴，它抬起来的样子，没有看他的眼睛。

“你真有礼貌，”Lecter医生说道。

“帮助别人总是一件令人开心的事情。”

“这就是你现在正在做的吗，Graham医生？帮忙？我知道你曾为联邦调查局侧写杀人犯，为真正的犯罪案件提供咨询。为什么？在他们的要求下你甚至参与了我的案子。而现在，你却在为灵魂伴侣提供心理咨询，我是这么听说的。”

“我乐意。”

“我看到你有两只蓝色的眼睛，我知道了，你没有属于你自己的灵魂伴侣。害怕直视别人？害怕自己会发现什么？考虑到你的思维方式，你会爱上谁呢？”

“Lecter医生，你告诉Chilton医生声称你有关于最近对已婚灵魂伴侣的攻击的信息。如果你不介意的话，我想问问这方面的内容。”

“你总是这么直截了当吗，Graham医生？”Lecter问道。他的嘴唇卷起来，吐露他的名字。“没有闲聊吗？”

“一般没有闲聊，”Will说。

“这些天我只喜欢闲聊，”Lecter叹了口气说。“因为Chilton医生，我能做的就只有这个了。我敢打赌，他看了你一眼，就觊觎你的思想，像大四学生觊觎刚入学女生的处子之身一样。我在杂志上读到过你，心理学家对你完美的移情能力而感到困惑，这让你成为了联邦调查局的宝贵资产。”

“我也读到过你，”Will说。

“我敢肯定，大多数是关于食人的。”

“是的。”

“一个给我写信的研究生把我寄回去的信裱起来了。稀奇。”

“我这里有一份文件，如果你想看一下的话。我真的需要帮助，Lecter医生。”

“你还没有给我任何东西，”Lecter说。Will感觉到他的眼睛正深深地望着自己的皮肤，他直勾勾地盯着那双紧握着Lecter膝盖的手。“如果有人想从我这里得到什么时，他们通常会提供回报。”

“我不打算对你不利。”

“不利？Graham医生，你这是什么意思？”

“你要么帮忙，要么不帮。提供你那些Chilton医生试图为了哄你开心、已经给过你的小玩意，这是不尊重人的，不是吗？”

“你的手晒黑了。它们不是心理医生的手，但也不是体力劳动者的手。一份兼职工作，嗯？在小组谈话和悲伤治疗的病人之间一直忙碌吗？”

“你告诉Chilton医生你有情报。事实并非如此，Lecter医生。”天哪，Alana说得对。和他说话让Will感觉就像蚂蚁爬进了他的大脑深处，把所有东西都嚼烂了。

“右手指上戴着一枚戒指；一枚承诺的戒指，但是两只颜色相同的眼睛。你知道吗，Graham医生，我很好奇。”

Will站起来，手里拿着文件夹。

“再见，Lecter医生。”

“让我看看文件夹，我会帮你的，”Lecter站起来说道。

Will向食物抽屉那里走过去，拉开它。尽管把文件夹塞进去需要花点力气，但是当他塞进去的时候，他把它塞给了莱克特。Lecter打开另一侧的抽屉，拿出了文件夹，他的双手优雅而光滑，尽管他这个人已经腐烂在粗糙的牢房里。

当Will转身离开他的时候，发生了一些事情，他本应该为此做好准备的事情。Chilton说了什么？别靠得太近，让他待在你的视线里？当他准备回到椅子上时，Hannibal从围栏空隙中伸出手紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，Will猛地转过身来，嘴里发出嘶嘶的诅咒声。

他直视着Lecter医生的眼睛。

Lecter张开嘴笑了起来，令人可怕。在灯光下，他的眼睛是褐红色的。当他注意到Will看向他的目光时，Lecter松开了他的手腕，走开了，回到他的椅子上去仔细阅读文件。Will跌跌撞撞地走回椅子附近，内心慌张极了，但他并没有坐下。他走到隔板前，祈祷对面的Lecter听不到他呼吸的声音。

“Graham医生，给我点时间看看这些，然后再回来。我想我们有很多东西要交流。”他喊道，丝毫没有注意到Will的惊慌。

Will几乎逃离了这个最高安全级别的房间。

-

几个小时后，Will在旅馆的床上醒来，他的脖子扭成了一个奇怪的角度。他坐了起来，呻吟着伸了伸脖子，让它好支撑着他的后背。他住的旅馆不是最好的，但是提供免费早餐。

Will洗去了嘴里的睡意，揉着脸，想着要给Molly打个电话。当他又再一次回想起Lecter的手放在了他的手腕上，烙上他的印记。Will洗了手，往脸上泼水，然后抬头看了眼浴室的镜子，正用毛巾擦到嘴唇的手僵住了

一只海蓝色的眼睛，一只褐红色的眼睛。


	2. 第二章：一只蓝眼睛，另一只是褐红色的

Will没有浪费时间立即返回巴尔的摩州立精神病犯罪医院。

他发疯似地用颤抖的手指梳理着刘海，遮住那丑陋的颜色，像是血液干涸在瓷砖地板上太久了的颜色。通常情况下，Molly告诉他，他工作时最专业的样子就是把头发往后梳，但是除非他能找到些什么遮住它，否则他只能把头发弄乱，就像又回到大学时代。

Will在租来的汽车的后视镜里看着自己的脸：一只眼睛是蓝色的，另一只眼睛是褐红色的。

“操，”他一边骂着，一边用手指敲着方向盘。这不应该发生。这是个错误。

这他妈的就是个错误。

谢天谢地，一个对他的眼睛丝毫不在意的人让他进来了。Barney是看守的头儿，他看起来只会重复Chilton所说的关于审问Lecter的规定。

“他说你会回来，所以我们拆掉了隔板，但留下了椅子。我们可以把隔板重新装起来，如果你想的话？”Barney看着他。

“好的，请重新装吧。我希望调查尽可能地保持低调，”Will说。当他们走近昏暗的灯光时，他混乱的情绪平静了一些，但是只有一点。在弱光下，人们很难注意到他的眼睛。

“听起来不错，Graham医生。”

他跟在Barney后面，来到了几个小时前才进入的大厅。然而，当他走到Lecter的牢房前时，他的脚步顿住了。Lecter残留在他手腕上的抓痕栩栩如生，仿佛刚刚发生过一样。Will把手放在背后，Barney又去拿那些隔板，他看着牢房，紧张性地吞咽着。

Lecter背对着牢房，面对着他的画。他的肩膀很宽，连体衣下面的肌肉绷得紧紧的。他没有对Barney或Will的到来表示什么，只是站在那儿，全神贯注地盯着画，双手放在身体两侧。

“欢迎回来，Graham医生，”等Barney离开他们时，他说道。

“你他妈的对我做了什么，”Will大声问道，Hannibal转过身来，好奇地扬起眉毛。

“我不明白，我被指控什么？”

Will无法控制住自己大步走向防护栏，在差一点就要撞上去时停住，用一根手指指着自己的眼睛，发出嘶嘶的呼吸声。

“你.究.竟.对.我.做.了.什.么。”

Lecter盯着他，Will狠狠地盯回去。两只褐红色的眼睛。他想为此勃然大怒，然而理智却暗示他只有睡觉眼睛的颜色才会改变。而Will确实小睡了一会儿，试图从他自己的思想中、皮肤下，窥探Lecter的踪迹。不过这个杀人犯医生大概是把时间都花在Will给他的那个相当厚的文件夹上了，所以Lecter的眼睛没有改变，因为那个凶手的作品让他兴奋起来。

Lecter慢慢走过来，脸上毫无波动的表情让人注意不到他步伐的优雅。他的目光掠过Will的脸庞，用最微弱的抽搐努力使自己镇静下来。Will注意到了这一点，对此深恶痛绝。

“两只蓝眼睛，现在只剩一只。你遇到什么人了吗，Graham医生？”

”你抓住我的时候对我做了什么？你有没有——”

“Graham医生，你是一名专门研究灵魂伴侣的异常行为和举止的心理医生。你几乎涉略了所有关于他们的起源和行为发生原理的每一篇文章。你很清楚发生了什么。”

Will摇头，拒绝这个解释。这不是真的。

这不是真的。

“我们不是......这不是......”

“事实上，我和你一样惊讶。如果现在可以的话，我会立刻睡觉，看看影响是不是双向的。我从没有过灵魂伴侣，但我读过一些文章，讲的是当两个人的心灵互通时所引发的情感。”要知道他是否在说谎是不可能的。Lecter一边说着，一边侧过头，好像这个角度能更好地触碰他的灵魂，Will现在肯定能从他的不适中看到快乐。

Will晃着脚，手指拨弄着自己的头发。

“......你是故意这么做的，”他说。“你想找到一种方法好进入我的大脑。”

“是的，我抓住你的手腕强迫你看着我。”Lecter耸了耸肩。“你没有保持眼神交流，所以我对自己说，‘如果他和我眼神接触了会怎么样？这位好医生看着我的眼睛时是什么反应？’ ”

“你故意主动与我进行眼神交流，让我不确定，然后找到合适的角度把我推到一边。”

“我想知道，当你看到一个人的眼睛时，你会变得多么不安。我的理论被证明是正确的。”

“这不是证明一个理论，这是——”Will做了个手势，声音突然停住，双手不自然地垂落。“这不会发生在我身上，”他喃喃自语道。

“你最害怕的恐惧是什么，Will·Graham？”Lecter感到疑惑。“一个对灵魂伴侣有着深刻了解的心理医生，他最害怕的恐惧就是变成一个有灵魂伴侣的人？更不用说，得到了一个...像我这样嗜好的灵魂伴侣？我曾确实问过你是否会因为移情于这种类型的人而感到害怕。”

“......你的眼睛本可以不必看着我，”Will挣扎着，试图安慰自己。“这是个意外，”他补充说，Lecter远离了他，点头表示同意。

“是的，我的眼睛本可以不必看向你，而你可能永远也不会体会到与我这样的人建立联系是什么感觉。”他在桌子旁边停了下来，用手指抚摸着锉刀。“话又说回来，你早已体会到与更可怕的东西联系在一起是什么感觉。也许这就是你为什么如此害怕的原因。你非常清楚脑子里有杀人犯是什么感觉。”他停顿了一下，“请坐下。”

Will坐了下来，无论以前他如何漠视与Hannibal·Lecter之间存在着的对峙，现在都消失了。当他扭曲着、翻滚着、划分着自己的感情时，他心中充满了一种畏惧，又带有类似于羞愧的感觉。他活动了几下脖子，心想，如果Alana·Bloom现在能看见他，她会说些什么呢。不要让他影响到你的思想。

“这是一个害羞的男孩，Will，”Lecter抬头凝视着Will说，将话题转回到案件中，试图吸引他的的注意。Will目不转睛地盯着桌子腿。“不像你，他的双眼有明显的问题，还有别人如何看待它们。”

“他想从被害人们的眼睛里看到自己眼睛的颜色，”Will强迫自己说。

“这不是一个有灵魂伴侣的人。他们没有感觉到......对另一个人无法抗拒的吸引力。他们憎恨灵魂伴侣。”

“是的。”

“不过你早就知道了不是吗，Graham医生？”Lecter抬头看了他一眼，额头上的刘海在眼睛上方滑落下来。

“我想听你确认一下。”

“你有没有想过，他有某种残疾——至少，他确信自己有某种残疾？”

“他打碎了房子里所有的镜子，但是镜子碎片还远远不够他使用。”

“是的，”Lecter赞扬道，Will感觉到他的审视就像一根细针在他的皮肤上擦过。“也许这就是他认为自己还没有找到灵魂伴侣的原因。他认为只要他有那样一张脸，他就永远不会有灵魂伴侣。”

“Lecter医生，你说你有关于他的消息。我能理解他‘为什么’这样做的动机，但我需要知道会‘怎样做’。”

“鉴于你刚才所经历的一切，我相信你可以叫我Hannibal，”Lecter彬彬有礼地说。“你现在对我的了解要多得多，因此我的名字对你来说有着应有的熟悉感。”Will感觉到热气从他的脖子上蔓延到了脸颊，他怒目而视。

“你能告诉我怎么做吗？”

“你能叫我Hannibal吗？”Lecter医生反问。

“......你能告诉我怎么做吗，Hannibal？”

Hannibal微笑着，这使他的眼睛周围布满了细纹，脸颊上的皱纹更加深了。

Will咬紧牙关。

“这不仅仅是你第一次来这里的原因，不是吗？你已经离开联邦调查局做顾问三年了是吗？在这三年里，你从事灵魂伴侣的悲伤咨询的相关工作，你通过心理咨询治疗各种各样的失去灵魂伴侣的人的心理创伤，失去了对精神病罪犯的兴趣，埋头工作，希望自己可以忘记。你的同理心让你对你的病人感同身受，能够感受但不能完全被触动，能够理解但不能体验。”

“我的同理心？”Will撇嘴。

“对我来说，就像现在这样显而易见，就像你坐下来避开我的注视那一刻一样。在一段时间以来，我被允许阅读精神病学期刊，Graham医生。在一些很受欢迎的学者作家中，你的思想一直是一个令人愉快的讨论话题，尤其是在你与Garrett Jacob Hobbs的精彩表演之后。”

“甚至在我第一次遇见你之前就已经很明显了。你的大学生活充满了理解的挣扎，无法融入人群，因为你就是人群。即使是在你和Alana·Bloom最亲密的时刻，你也无法完成超越肉体关系的飞跃。难道这就是为什么你们最终只能成为朋友吗？”

”我不认识你当——”

“你从来没有上过我的课，但你经常和Bloom博士在一起。这足以让我看到我必须看到的东西。Graham医生，那段时间你可能不记得我了，但我肯定记得你。”Hannibal说话的时候头歪向另一边，薄薄的嘴唇快速地一张一合。那张嘴就像是一个鸟舍，舌头如同一只捕食的鸟。“你今天来到这里，是想体验一下你脑海中反复出现的那种精神错乱的疯狂吗，因为 你已经对此生疏了。我问你，你为什么不照照镜子呢？”他停顿了一下，脸上露出一副施虐狂的表情。“啊，你的确照镜子了......这就是你回来的原因。”  
“去你妈的，”Will愤怒地骂道。

“看看当你被迫和自己内心的怪物调停时会发生什么是多么有趣的事情，现在其中一个仅仅通过视觉就显现出来了，”Hannibal继续说道，不理会Will的愤怒。“我内心的一部分希望我的眼睛颜色保持不变，以便更好地分析你的行为，但如果你再也不回到这里，我就无法分析你的行为了。所以，我希望它们能改变。如果它们确实改变颜色了，你就必须回来。”

“我们结束了，”Will站起身来说。他想过把椅子和隔板收起来，但他根本不想在Hannibal的注视下逗留。他大步走向隔板，双手在身体两侧握紧成拳头，试图忽略身后回荡的嘲笑声。

“恰恰相反，我们才刚刚开始。”

-

Will开车前往巴尔的摩郊外的房子，手紧紧抓住方向盘。Hannibal·Lecter并不打算给他太多关于凶手的信息，至少现在他有一些有趣的东西作为诱饵，就像拿着毛线球引诱猫。他想打电话给Jack，但随即放弃了这个想法。

在监狱里找到你的灵魂伴侣并不违法，尽管这被认为是一个微妙的话题。那些其伴侣因犯罪而被关押的人几乎在任何时候都被允许去探视，由于他们感觉到但不能接触的人的性质。Will能说出六个他病人的名字，这些病人在不同的地方有灵魂伴侣，但是他们无法联系上，不管是在军队还是机密行动中。他们的眼睛经常失明，他们抱怨有点像幻肢。这会发生在他身上吗？他会想念Lecter吗？

不会。

这没什么好担心的。Hannibal的眼睛不会改变，他会好起来的。他会是一个局外人，一个不存在另一半的联结中的一部分，人们会看到他并且认为Molly是他的灵魂伴侣。而她会一笑置之，人们会考虑彩色的隐形眼镜，最终奇怪的事情会安然渡过，直到震惊逐渐消退。

一切都会好起来的。

Will把车停在车道上后下了车。他注意到了那些碎石，还有他进来时发出的噪音——凶手并没有使用车道。他剪断了前门上巴尔的摩警察局的胶带，走进入口通道，猛地一扣戴上防指纹手套，尖锐的响声划破了周围的阴霾。

那里没有尖叫声。

他没有在厨房里找到，也没有在楼梯上找到。直到他走进卧室，想要的东西突然击中了他的胸部，他才停下来，凝视着。这里就是发生一切的地方。

房子里的其他地方弥漫着死气沉沉的空气，没有突然的举动，也没有血液喷溅，但是这里就是个真正意义上可以用来洗澡的地方。Jack说，房地产经纪人希望它消失，但自凶杀案发生只有一周，还没有足够的时间让这个地方看起来适合居住。这里让他浑身散发着腐朽的血腥味，镜子碎片散落在地板上。由于文件夹给了Lecter，他忙着让自己尝试去重建、去理解案发过程。Will在地板上找了一个地方坐下，盘着腿，闭上了眼睛。

当他回到现实时，他打给Jack，走下楼梯。

“你进去了吗？”

“分局的警探给我弄了把这地方的钥匙。他们应该也看到了我的车在这里，所以不会进来。”

“我告诉他们我们在合作。不会隐藏证据，没有私下行动。这该死的麻烦必须停止，我告诉他们这不是什么无聊的比赛。”

“这里有很多唾液，”Will说。他从后门走出去，站在死者的院子里，环顾四周。“他留下了死者的丈夫活着。”

“事情发生时他并不在家。”

“然而事情发生在晚上。”

“当时他有个在市里的会议延时了。”

“嗯...”Will在院子里转过身来，咬着下嘴唇沉思着。“我想他一定碰过她。”

“你了解过案情，我们发现了精液—”

“不，不对，他用了手，Jack。她很漂亮，非常美丽，他想在她身上看到他自己。”Will又想了一下说道，“她的脚也很好看。”

“你难倒我了，Will。”

“他戴着手套，但他不得不触碰她。她身上有爽身粉，对吧？他脱下手套，不得不把手放在什么地方——眼睛？你能检查一下眼睛吗？”

“...该死，”Jack咒骂道，那是胜利的欢呼。

“她的指甲油看起来也很新。检查指甲油表面有没有指纹存留。我敢打赌，那个混蛋肯定没有耐心等它全部干掉。”

Jack挂断了电话，大声叫人去找Price。而Will转过身来，盯着院子里六英尺高的私人栅栏。如果凶手需要得到片刻的休息，这是个好地方。宽敞，与世隔绝。Will眯起眼睛望着太阳叹了口气。

事实上，Hess太太死有余辜。她有一个灵魂伴侣，但不是正确的那个，事实就是事实。在那天晚上结束的时候，Will确信，在凶手的心里她也同意了。

-

Will在洗了很长时间的澡后给Molly打了个电话，他把身上的每一寸肌肤都擦得粉红，浑身滴着水，坐在床上，手机紧紧地贴在耳朵上。

“嘿，帅哥，”Molly低声说道。

“更像是炸薯条，”他纠正。

“咸的，完美的烹饪，然后把其他一百个像你这样的食物一起放进纸板箱里？”

“有点软，还有点油腻，”Will纠正道，Molly听到后笑了起来【注1】。在背景声中，他听到了新闻低低的播报声音。

“那个新来的新闻主持人突然出现在电视屏幕上，一只绿眼睛，一只黑眼睛，”她告诉他。

“他们有没有就此编了个故事？”

“就在突发新闻之后，他们开始深入调查这个盗魂者的细节。”Molly低声念着这个名字，就像一个小孩念叨着一个可怕怪物的名字一样。

“他们是这么叫他的吗？”Will厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

“实际上，这是一种恐慌。他只是找到了他的灵魂伴侣，你知道，这就是他如何把Segway变成他的好运气。他的搭档Christy Kelly对此很不高兴。而Christy Kelly没有灵魂伴侣。”【注2】

Will她说:“如果她有的话，我们以后就不看这个频道了，找个其他的新的频道。”他们二人喜欢第四频道的原因是因为这个频道的记者大部分都没有灵魂伴侣，这意味着他们得到了真实的新闻，而不是只报道相关灵魂伴侣的新闻。

“第十二频道有一个可爱的小天气预报员，他没有灵魂伴侣，我觉得值得考虑。”Molly说道。Will哼了一声，她笑了。

他们安静了下来，Will听着Molly的呼吸声，想象她大概是正在填报纸上的数独。他想象着躺在她身边的沙发上，而不是在酒店里，空气中弥漫着不新鲜的干净饭菜和微波炉加热的饭菜的臭味。

“那么想我吗？”她最终温柔地问道。

“我有些。”

“你在想什么，Will？”

“你不会想知道的，”他平静地说。抬头盯着天花板，Will揉了揉那只完全错误的眼睛。

“我能说点什么让你感觉好点吗？”

“还是两只蓝色的眼睛？”他喘了口粗气问道。

“还是两只蓝色的，”Molly笑着向他保证。在背景声中，谈话声转移到了广告上，她把声音调小了。“你呢？”

“还是两只蓝色的，”他撒谎了，“Molly，我......”

“什么事？”他没有继续说下去，她追问道。

“我的Molly，”Will喃喃道，“我到底做了什么才配得上你？”

“睡一会儿吧，亲爱的，”Molly催促他说。

在听到她关心的语气后，Will松了一口气。

“试着睡一会儿吧。”

-

在他的梦里，有一团火在燃烧，在灼烧。它触摸着他的皮肤，吞噬着他，但他惊叹于它，而不是与它抗争。随着时间的推移，一颗心随他的心跳稳定地跳动着，使得这个世界运转的速度慢了下来。

有一种平静，归属的感觉，刚刚好的感觉。

-

Will在第二天早上醒来，不是那天的第一次醒来，但肯定是最后一次。他凝视着镜中自己的脸，凝视着眼底的阴影，凝视着那丑陋的、像是被腐朽过的旧血颜色的眼睛，这让他看起来更缺乏休息。Will考虑把这只眼睛挖出来，就像那个盗魂者做的那样。

一只眼睛是蓝色的，另一只是褐红色的。

出于礼貌，他给Chilton医生打了电话，并且得到保证，Hannibal·Lecter没有做任何会使Will失去审问他的权利的事情。一提到Hannibal的名字，Will的脖子后面就有一种特别的刺痛感，但是他把这种感觉压了下去。他拒绝考虑这件事。

一切都会好起来的。

在他离开之前，Will仔细考虑了如何处理他的一只蓝色、一只褐红色的眼睛，但最终他什么也没做。如果Hannibal·Lecter的眼睛是相同的颜色，他就什么都不必做。他会找到这个凶手，然后回家，和Molly蜷缩在沙发上，与一个家庭的父母是彼此的配偶和其他家庭的父母一直建立在更实质性的“一见钟情”讨论家庭不和的利弊。

谢天谢地，Chilton医生来的时候正和一个病人在一起，而Barney又一次为他安排好了一切。在路上Barney没有发表任何评论，Will一边跟着他，一边无所事事地咬着自己的大拇指。如果他注意到了，他当然不会在乎。Will想着，如果一切都失败了，他可以在Barney手下找一份勤杂工的活。

这次他们不需要隔板了。Will在椅子上坐了下来，发现自己再一次盯着Lecter的后背，双手紧握在身后，相距十二英尺。军事对立距离。Will注意到他双肩紧绷，膝盖微微弯曲。看样子他这样站了很长时间。一想到他要转过身子来，Will的心就怦怦直跳。

“早上好，Graham医生，”Hannibal说着转过身来。

一只眼睛是蓝色的，另一只是褐红色的。

一瞬间，有无数的情绪涌上心头，多年后，Will·Graham仍然无法用一种清晰、简洁的方式来解释这一切。首先是震惊，一个丑陋的、可怕的东西使他遍体生寒。惊恐随之而来，麻木地拒绝相信，然后是一种使他牙疼的恐惧。

在这一切的背后，是他胸口温暖的感觉，他的心砰砰直跳，一次，两次。一阵愉快的感觉顺着他的脊椎流淌，他发现自己站了起来，想靠近一点，想靠近一点，需要——

——不。

“不，”他低声说，他站在栏杆旁，离Hannibal只有几英寸，他的一部分尖叫着要逃跑，另一部分则渴望留下来。他呆呆地看着Hannibal，屏住呼吸，摇了摇头。“不会的。”

“我也是这么想的，”Lecter平静地说，他灵巧地举起双手，抓住分开他们的栏杆。“如果我在此刻没有被动与你联接的话。”

“别碰我，”Will大声叫着，强迫自己后退一步。他的神经活跃起来，唱歌，跳舞，催促他走近一些，伸出手去拿，触摸，握住——

——一个杀人不眨眼的变态。

“我没有这个意思，Graham医生，”Hannibal轻快地说着，他的视线捕捉着Will的一举一动。“当你走进房间的那一刻，我感受到了我一生中从未感受过的东西。这是令人振奋的。”

“不要，”Will警告。“别这么说。”

“为什么？你没想过我们的关系吗？我想过。”

“这不是我来这里的原因。”

“当然不是。你不得不来这里，至少要确保它像我们说的那样——一只是一个意外。然而事实并非如此。你自己看得到。当然，你自己也能感觉到。”他懒洋洋地伸出一只手，招手示意。Will盯着它，想把头转开，强迫自己不去看。

“这是不可能的。这不会发生在我身上，”Will嘶嘶地说。

“是的。重要的是不要沉溺于幻想，Will。”当他的名字在Hannibal的舌头上盘旋的时候，他的脊椎发出了令人毛骨悚然的颤抖。

“这什么也改变不了，”Will说，然后他得到了一个同意看法的点头。

“你怎么想都可以。”Hannibal说，“我以前对你很感兴趣，从你的戒指到你的两只蓝眼睛和你对灵魂伴侣的悲伤辅导，但有什么东西已经从根本上改变了。”

“这改变不了什么，”他重复着，大概如果他说了足够多次，他真的会相信。Will被椅子的腿绊了一下，跌倒在椅子上，脸紧贴着手。

“这一定是你最害怕的事情，”Hannibal说着，Will并没有抬起头。“当你大脑里的化学物质看了我一眼，它们看到了我们之间的联系，并决定证明我们是一样的。从没有人能意识到我们应该在一起，不知道我们是多么适合对方。不管你做什么，你所构建的充满幻想的、虚构的幸福生活已经不能再掩盖这些了。”

当Hannibal·Lecter也坐下的时候，他听到了脚步声和椅子的吱吱声。在他们之间，在Will注视下，寂静渐渐消失了。他揉着脸，垂下双手，盯着Hannibal的腿，突然一种想哭的冲动向他袭来。

Molly永远不会原谅他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这里译者和小伙伴探讨了一下，杯杯和莫莉妹子大概是在调情，用薯条形容...嗯，理解就好  
注2：原文这一段，人称都是he，译者混乱了，跪错
> 
> ——————————
> 
> 原作者的话：哇，我真的没想到会有这么棒的反馈！你们真是太棒了！如果你看不出来的话，这部Will·Graham/Lecter的电影将会是NBC电视台的Hannibal角色和书中的一些粗糙的部分的融合。它和我其他的东西有点不同，所以我希望你们能喜欢！
> 
> ——————————
> 
> 译者的话：更新速度很慢，但是不会弃坑的


End file.
